


Olive Garden Is a Date

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [9]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets Jason to take her to Olive Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Garden Is a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Darcy/any, I found a guy who will take me to the Olive Garden and he is CONVENTIONALLY ATTRACTIVE. Texts From Last Night](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/528944.html?thread=75946544#t75946544)_
> 
> It was just too awesome a prompt not to do as Jason/Darcy.

* * *

“Take me to Olive Garden.”

“You're kidding, right?” Jason asked, not opening his eyes. “You just tased me, remember? We're not leaving the damn bed.”

“It was the lowest setting. And I'm hungry,” she said, straddling him and doing the damn pout that was like a weapon or maybe a superpower. “Please?”

“Why the hell do you want to go to Olive Garden?”

 _“Hello,”_ she said. “Unlimited breadsticks.”

“Right. Fine,” he muttered, forcing her off before rolling over. “You better not be pregnant.”

“Nope. Just hungry and horny,” she answered cheerfully. “Why? What would you do if I was?”

He had no idea.

* * *

_Where are you?_

Jason was giving her phone the look of death, but Darcy smiled at him, picking up a breadstick and putting it in her mouth to distract him while she answered Jane's text. _Olive Garden._

_I thought you got banned from there for life._

_I did,_ Darcy said, _but they're scared of my boyfriend, so they let me in again._

_You found a guy willing to take you to Olive Garden?_

_Yep. And he's conventionally attractive._

Jason grabbed her phone. “Conventionally attractive?”

She took the phone back before he could break it. _Really hot._

“That's better,” he said, and she grinned as she finished her breadstick.


End file.
